E27VOXA: Super Man
Characters * Jonathan Kent * Clark Kent * Martha Kent Location * Kent Family Farm, Smallville, KS * June 21st 2000, 1753 Local Time VOX Archive * Jonathan Kent: There's my son... The big-time city reporter. * Clark Kent: footsteps Don't congratulate me, dad... I... I failed. I wasted all that time and effort... your money. I... I don't work for the ''Planet''. * Jonathan Kent: footsteps Yeah. I know, son. I already talked to Gabe at the hardware store. He told me Chloe got you a job at... uh... * Clark Kent: sigh The Daily Star. * Jonathan Kent: Right. That's the one. Your mother looked it up on your old computer. She told me it's a genuine newspaper son. Has produced some fine writers from what I hear. Nothing to be ashamed of, son. You set your mind on something. You're a genuine reporter, son. I'm proud of you. * Clark Kent: 2 instances It's just that Lois Lane gal. The one I told you about on the phone last week? She irks me and I know she shouldn't. Her story impressed Mr. White... Mine didn't. I get it. I lost... but I shouldn't have. I mean, I actually learned who this Bat of Gotham is. I did! * Jonathan Kent: But you didn't put that in your report to Mr. White. That's what your mother told me. Why is that, son? * Clark Kent: sigh It'd ruin his life, dad... The guy... He's been through so much loss and yet he gives all he has to doing what he thinks is right. I... I could not bring myself to expose his secret. chuckle Even though me and him come from two different worlds... I felt... a kinship. * Jonathan Kent: sigh You thinking of putting on a cape and helping people, son? * Clark Kent: chuckle No... Well... I don't... Maybe... sigh Don't tell mom I said that. She'd kill me. * Jonathan Kent: laughter Oh, she would not like it, that's for sure... but here's the thing, son... You're a grown man now. You can make your own choices. * Clark Kent: Are you telling me that you'd be fine if I used my... abilities... to help people? * Jonathan Kent: If that's what you want to use them for, I'd be more than fine, son... I'd be proud. * Clark Kent: Really?! * Jonathan Kent: Now, you listen. When you first came to us, we thought that people would come and take you away because, when they found out, you know, the things you could do... and that worried us a lot. But then a man gets older, and he thinks very differently and things get very clear. And there's one thing I do know, son, and that is you are here for a reason. If you want to help people, then I think that's just super. chuckle * Clark Kent: embrace Thanks, dad. You know, I'm a reporter now. I'll quote you on this... At dinner, I'll tell mom you said it was 'Super'. * Jonathan Kent: You do that. chuckle Go wash up for dinner. I'll finish up and meet you inside. of wind, distant screen door fluttering, sigh, chuckle, footsteps, animal sounds Come on, Shelby... In the pen with you... hinge creak, animal sounds, latch, groan, gasp Oh no... thud * 1m 47s * Martha Kent: screen door fluttering, footsteps Jonathan? Jonathan? gasp Jonathan?! footsteps No-no-no-no! CLARK?! * Clark Kent: of wind, distant screen door fluttering, gasp Dad? footsteps No... Trivia and Notes * Death of Jonathan Kent and birth of Superman * Based on a scene from Superman: The Movie (1978) * Clark and Lois were interns at the Daily Planet competing for a full time position by writing a story on Batman. * Shelby was the name of Clark's dog on Smallville. He wanted to name him Krypto, but Lois said he could give that name to his next dog. Links and References * E27VOXA: Super Man Category:E27VOXA Category:VOX Box Category:Jonathan Kent/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Martha Kent/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Kent Family Farm/Appearances Category:Smallville/Appearances